custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Back conquest! 3 " The mountain in the north! "
thumb|" The mountain in the north! " thumb|left|" The mountain in the north! " The ''Mountain '' ''in the '' ''North! '' Prolog: Weit im Norden hatte die Ankunft der Schiffe für Freute und Feierstimmung gesorgt. Der Anführer der Wiederstandsgruppe der Nordmatoraner war froh das er mit all seinen Mitstreitern und den Nordmatoranern die er befreien konnte, wenn auch mit mächtigen Helfern, den Nördlichen Kontinent verlassen würde. Der wenige Trauergedanke an die alte Heimat wurde rasch von dem Hochgefühl der neuen Freiheit überrumpelt. Aber dennoch war es noch nicht so weit. Jetzt würden sie alle erneut eine Reise antreten. Von den Bergen des Nordens an den Strand wo die Schiffe bereit standen sie auf den Südlichen Kontinent zu bringen. A long Way! D'''ie Matoraner sammelten sich in vier Gruppen. Die Anführer der Wiederstandsgruppen hielten dies für sinnvoller als in einem großen Verband zu reisen. Es dauerte Stunden bis die Nordmatoraner die nicht der Wiederstandsbewegung angehörten, begriffen hatten wie man in einer Formation Läuft und wie die Karren richtig beladen waren. Schlimmer als das, so sollte es sich herrausstellen, dass Gruppenbilden an sich. Es vergingen ganze 4 Tage bis sich aus den 12.000 Nord Matoranern vier Gruppen von 4.000 gebildet hatten. Ab jetzt verlief die Organisation besser. Denn das Potenzial der Matoraner gut abzu schätzen und zum besten Nutzen ein zuteilen. Die Nordmatoraner, die aus der Logistigbranche kamen verluden die Ausrüstung und Proviant. Die aus der Landwirtschaft trieben die Nutzrahi und alles was Kämpfen konnte zog an die Spitze und Rücken um den Zug zu beschützen. Die Matoraner legten sich schlafen. Dies war die letzte Nacht in der Bergfestung. Am Morgen würde ihr langer Fußweg in Richtung des Strandes beginnen. '''Für alle war dies der Moment auf den sie schon lange gewartet hatten. Endlich wieder frei zu leben auch wenn man dazu in eine neue Heimat ziehen würde. Alles schlief seelenruhig, ausser die Anführer der Wiederständler und die Turaga. Sie berieten abermals die Reiseroute. Sie sah vor über die Gebirgskette westlich zu ziehen und dann dem Weg der Flugrahi, ein breiter Weg entlang der Steilhänge, nach Süden zu ziehen. Denn der Weg der Flugrahi würde nur 3 Kilometer vor der Bucht mit ihrem Sandstrand enden. Der Vorteil an diesem recht holperigen Weg lag darin, dass sie auf der kompletten Strecke von den Bergen geschützt waren. Die Fremden konnten sie also nicht sehen. Diesen Vorteil mussten die Nordmatoraner ausnutzen. Nur 3.000 von ihnen würden im Berg bleiben. Die 3.000 Wiederstandskämpfer würden auch auf dem Kontinent bleiben. Denn wenn ihre Brüdern und Schwestern eines Tages wieder nach Hause kommen, sollte jemand für sie da sein. D'esweiteren gab es immer noch Nordmatoraner die Sich in Gefangenschaft der Fremden befanden. Ein Zusstand, den die Wiederständler ebenfalls noch ändern wollten. Auch wenn für 9.000 von ihnen die Freiheit zu greifen nah war, litten die übrigen weiter in den Gefangenenlagern der Fremden und dienten ihnen als Sklaven. Die Wiederstandsbewegung war dafür geschaffen worden dieses Leit zu beenden. Nur in der Freiheit fühlten sich ein Matoraner wohl. Zum zweiten ließ man sich nicht seine Heimat weg nehmen. Die größte Frage die es wohl vor erst nicht zu klären gab war, wie würde man mit den Verätern umgehen? Aber darum würde man sich kümmern wenn die Fremden verschwunden waren. Das würde noch einige Zeit dauern und viele Bemühungen aufsich nehmen. Bevor the Battle in the Snow! '''A'm Strand herschte reges Leben. Die Matoraner der M S F setzen immer mehr schweres Gerät über. Späher waren ausgeflogen und lieferten rund um die Uhr Informationen über Bewegung des Feindes. Noch hatten die Kräfte der Feinde noch nichts von der Rettungsaktion erfahren und das war gut so. Rufus und Ahokii huschten zwischen Palisadenelementen und verschiedenen Geschützen Umher. Sie koordinierten die Aufstellung und Vernetzung der Überwachungs Systeme. Marlene und Lucretia begannen die Pläne für die Schützengräben und Versorgungstunnel zu verteilen. Bevor die Schlacht beginnen konnte, mussten alle Vorbereitung getroffen und gesichert sein. Aber die M SF war nicht alleine. Jadeks komplettes Team aus Metru Nui und 300 weitere Toa des Geheimen Rates waren ebenfalls auf dem Nördlichen Kontinet eingetroffen um ihre kleinen Freunde zu unterstützen. Jadek übte großen Respekt gegenüber den Matoranern der M S F. Denn sie versuchten das was oft nur einem Toa gelungen war. Sie standen für die Unabhängigkeit der Matoraner denn diese sollten nicht auf den Schutz durch Toa oder Vahki angewiesen sei. 'D'er Geheime Rat sah dies änlich. Denn in vielen Dingen waren die Matoraner fähig genug ihre Probleme selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Die Vorbereitungen der Schlacht hier im Schnee des Nordens zeigten dies wieder sehr deutlich. Denn die M S F zeigte hervoragendes Verständniss was Strategie und Planung anging. Die Verankerungen der Palisaden bohrten sich tief in den Schnee bis in den tief gefrohrenen Boden. Die Pioniere rückten aus um die letzten Überwachungs Systeme zu instalieren. Noch waren die Matoraner der M S F gut in der Zeit. In den frühen Abendstunden kamen die ersten Pioniere zurück. Im Morgengrauen kamen der Rest zurück. Rufus wandte sich an einen Major der M S F, "stellt mir 1.200 Matoraner ab, damit ich mit ihnen den Bergpass absichern kann!" Der Major überlegte kurz. "!.200 Mann kann ich euch nicht geben," antwortete er, "aber 800!" Rufus willigte ein, 800 Matoraner aus dem Pionierbatalion waren wirklich genug. Rufus und Tops brachen zusammen mit den 800 Pionieren auf. "'W'o geht es denn hin?" fragte ein Pionier. "Es gibt einen Bergpfad, der zu einem Versteckten Weg führt!" erklärte Rufus, "den werden wir absichern!" Der Pionier nickte und schloss sich wieder seinem Block an. Im schnellen Marsch bewegten sie sich voran. Bald konnten sie den Eingang zum Bergpfad erkennen. "Das ist ein echt komisch geformter Berg!" murmelte Tops, "er erinnert an einen Flugrahi." Rufus nickte bestätigend. Bald sind wir da, dachte er zufrieden. Die ersten Pioniere erreichten das Bergende. Sofort begannen sie es aus zu loten von wo man künstig das Freigelände einsehen konnte. Rasch hatten sie sich alle verteilt. Rufus bildete mit einem Funker und drei Pionieren die einen Führungsgruppe, Tops führte die zweite. Nun mussten sie warten, warten bis die Nord Matoraner ankamen. On into the ships and into the south! 'D'er Anführer der Wiederstandsgruppe die, die Nord Matoraner über den Weg der Flugrahi führten, hielten die Gruppe an. Sie sahen etwas das zwischen den Felsen lag. Im nu zeichneten auf den Leibern der Wiederständler rote Punkte ab. "Halt!" sprach ein Matoraner der wie aus dem nichts vor dem anführenden Wiederständler erschienen war. Er trug eine Uniform, welche sich immer wieder neu ihrer Umgebung an zupassen schien und er trug eine Kanohi Maske deren Form der Wiederständler schon einmal gesehen hatte. "Wir sind die Nord Matoraner Gruppe 1!" flüsterte der Wiederständler leise so das es der Matoraner vor ihm aber noch hören konnte. "Gut!" antwortete dieser und deutete ihnen an ihm zu folgen. Rufus blickte zu seinem Funker. Dieser flüssterte etwas und Rufus zog eine Signalpistole. Im Lager der M S F rannten die Santitätsmatoraner aus ihren Zelten in die All Schutz Raupen und fuhren in kleinen Verbänden los. Matoranjagdflieger begleiteten sie. Während die Sanitäter die Nordmatoraner in Empfang nahmen, gingen die Pioniere wieder auf ihre Beobachtungsposten. Nach knapp einer Stunde erreichte eine zweite Gruppe von Nordmatoranern das Bergende. Die Pioniere beeilten sich damit das alle schnellstens in die All Schtz Raupen kamen und Richtung Strand gebracht werden konnten. 'A'm Strand herschte echtes Durcheinander. Das lag zuweilen daran, das sich die Nord Matoraner an die Gefangenenlager erinnert fühlten, als man sie in die Zeltstatt geleitet. Auch das jetzt eine Sortierung durchgeführt wurde passte ihnen nicht. Zuerst wurden die Familien die noch vollzählig wahren mit den Fähren zu den Schiffen weit in der Bucht gebracht. Dann die Nordmatoraner die dringenst medizinisch weiter versorgt werden mussten, sie brachte man mit Verrocoptern auf das Lazaretschiff. Das gleichmäßige durchführen dieser Maßnahmen wurde immer wieder von wiederspänstigen Nordmatoranern und dem zuliefern neuer Nordmatoraner behindert aber die Sanitätsabteilung hielt der Herrausforderung stand. Nach dem die 4 Gruppe den Bergpass durchquert hatte schlossen die Pioniere ihn. Doch aus einem merkwürdigen Grund kam Rufus ein komisches Gefühl auf. Auch Tops musste etwas nicht besonders gutes zu spüren scheinen. Tops ging zu Rufus und zeigte in die Richtung wo sich das Gebirge im Norden vortsetzte. Dünne Rauchseulen stiegen in den Himmel. "'B'eeilt euch mit der Evakuierung!" erklang es aus dem Funkblock, "Beeilt euch mit der Evakuierung!" "Agnet Tops an Funkabteilung!" schrie Tops in das Funkgerät, "in der Fehrne sind Spuren auf Kämpfe zu erkennen!" Der Funkofficier rannte an eine technische Anlage und drückte einen Knopf. Alarmsirenen heulten auf und die Soldaten der M S F bezogen ihre Stellungen. Die Sanitätsabteilung beschleunigte die Evakuierung so das alle 9.000 Nord Matoraner auf die Schiffe verteilt wurden, bevor die Nacht herrein brach. Bima und Azusa rasten auf ihren Flugmaschinen durch den Nachthimmel den Norden hinauf. Bald sahen sie wie 3.000 Wiederstandskämpfer verzweifelt versuchten eine Übermacht an Demitoa an deren Vormarsch zu hindern. Beide Toa sahen sich entschlossen an. Ein kleiner Piepton erklang gefolgt von einer Systemmeldung, '''"Activedet Combat Mode!" 'Wird fortgesetzt in: Back conquest! 4 " The evacuation! " ' Epilog: 'D'ie Nordmatoraner sahen aus den Bullaugen und Fenstern der Lazaretschiffe wie sie sich immer weiter von der alten Heimat entfehrnten. Die Stimmung war etwas angespannt doch mit jedem Meter, mit dem sich das Schiff von dem Nördlichen Kontinet entfehrnte, lockerte sich die Anspannung. Nach dem die Siluetten des Kontinets am Horizont verschwanden begannen alle Nordmatoraner zu weinen. Sie weinten aus Freude denn jetzt waren sie wiede frei. Die Sanitäter sahen wieder Hoffnung und Lebenswille in den 9.000 Augenpaaren der Nordmatoraner. Die Schiffe wartete einen Moment dann schlossen sie den 5 schweren Kriegsschiffen auf. Die Flotte aus grauen Stahlgiganten näherte sich langsam aber sicher dem großen Aussenhafen von Olda Nui. Kategorie:Epos